Hit (Canon)/Paleomario66
'Summary' Hit is a legendary hitman, and the strongest warrior in Universe 6. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 2-B Name: Hit, "The Flawless Hit" Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Over 1,000 years old Classification: Alien, Legendary Hitman Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation, True Flight, Energy Sensing, Martial Arts Mastery, Afterimage Creation, Limited Reactive Evolution, Can create Pocket Dimensions which will make his body Intangible (Phased through all of SSJB Goku's attacks), Can grow in power the longer he fights, Time Stop, (Was initially only able to freeze time for 0.1 seconds, then rose it to 0.5 seconds as he kept fighting. Later he became able to have an entire conversation and exchange with someone during time stop. Can suspend his opponents in time and prevent them from moving), Can make individuals immune to his Time Stop, can strike vital points with sufficient force to instantly kill opponents (Which is caused by an invisible Ki attack, which can also phase), Can create fake duplicates from his energy to distract and mislead his opponents, Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Stomped Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and harmed Super Saiyan Blue Son Goku. His self-improvement later allowed him to match Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x10 Goku and hold an edge in the fight. When using the full extent of his power, he managed to make Post-Future Trunks Saga Super Saiyan Blue Goku worry about his strength. Also, after improving his Time-Skip, he could use it to create a parallel universe. In the Tournament of Power he fought Dyspo, improved, and overwhelmed him. Even though he couldn't land a single hit on Jiren other than the Cage of time, he could block his blows better than Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken x20 Goku did) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with both Goku and Vegeta) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level+ (Able to take hits from Goku after he went Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 even before adapting to match him. When fighting seriously, took hits from Post-Future Trunks Saga Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Even though Hit was speedblitzed by Dyspo, Hit took little damage. When he was caught in the explosion from Jiren's Power Impact, Hit was still conscious, while previously, Kale was knocked unconscious when caught in the explosion from Jiren's Power Impact) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: True to his title of "The Flawless Hit", Hit is a master assassin who has never failed to kill a target throughout his career that spans thousands of years, leading him to be widely recognized across Universe 6 for his skill. In combat, Hit focuses on precision and finesse, striking his opponent's vital spots first and using his Time-Leap to catch them off-guard, taking all battles with a no-nonsense attitude to ensure it ends as soon as possible. Weaknesses: If one can predict where Hit will be after his Time-Leap, they can block his resulting attacks (Though this is rather difficult without precognition. Notable Attack/Techniques: * Ki Blast: 'The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Vital Point Attack: '''Hit can efficiently target the vital points of his opponents. * '''Time Leap: '''Hit can freeze time for at least 0.5 seconds or much higher, which is extremely useful to get an advantage against other fighters around his own level. Hit later displays that he can be selective about who he freezes in time. *'Time Skip: Hit can freeze time for at least 0.5 seconds, which is extremely useful to get an advantage against other fighters around his own level. Hit later improved the technique's duration by an unknown amount, and he also proved to be capable of choosing who he freezes in time. Despite Vados stating Hit skips time instead of stopping it, her statement contradicts Hit's own words and the effects of the technique. **'Parallel World:' Hit can store the time he "skips" and use it to create a small parallel world or pocket dimension he can enter and leave at will. While he's inside this parallel world, Hit can be seen but he cannot be physically touched. Hit himself can attack while he's inside the parallel world * Self-Improvement: 'Quickly grows stronger and more efficient with his techniques, if sufficiently challenged during a fight. *'Assassination Techniques: 'Hit possess several specialized techniques intended for usage in his job as an assassin. **'Intangibility: 'While Hit is inside his pocket dimension his body will become intangible, thus his opponents cannot hit him, when this ability is active Hit possesses a purple aura outline. **'Invisible Ki Attack: '''Hit has the ability to launch an invisible Ki attack with enough force to kill an opponent, he can hit a vital spots without actually having to physically hit them. '''Key: Universe 6 Saga | Future Trunks Saga Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 2